Sister Himura
by Emilee1
Summary: Kenshin has a sister? Sano starts hitting on her and there are even bigger problems. ShiShio is the main problem. How will they get through this one? Just ignore the AN on the inside.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Crowd

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Kenshin has a sister! She shows up at the dojo. Sano starts hitting on her and Megumi gets a little jealous. What will Kenshin think about it?  
  
Sister Himura  
Author: Emilee  
Chapter 1: Meet the Croud  
  
It was a cool, breezy morning. Kenshin was doing laundry as he closed his eyes to feel the breeze blow swiftly surrounding the dojo with the scent of fresh spring flowers. He could hear Kaoru telling Yahiko to do 500 more swings. He started to argue with her.  
  
Outside a girl was walking down the street. Sano spotted her but thought it was Kenshin. "Oi Kenshin!" She turned and asked, "Do you know a Kenshin Himura?"  
  
Sano looked at her dumbfounded," Aren't you him but you have a lady like voice and your hair is down and..."  
  
She did quite look like him. She had flaming red hair and violet eyes, but the only thing that set them apart was the cross shaped scar on Kenshin's left cheek.  
  
"Who are you?"Sano asked. "My name is Yoshiko Himura, I am Kenshin's sister."  
  
Sano looked at her his mouth wide open. I didn't know Kenshin had a sister. She is...cute. I think I am going to like her. heheheh  
  
He walked over to her and put his arm around her and said, "I will lead you to Kenshin. He is just down the path."  
  
"Oi Kenshin! There is someone here to see you!"  
  
Kenshin dried his hands and walked to the door. He looked in surprise and said, "Yoshiko? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was left alone back in the days of the revolution. A village had welcomed me nicely and I accepted since it was the only place I could go. A while later, ShiShio attacked the village and I had to leave. I decided to come find you. I had heard that you disappeared and did not think I would ever find you, but I did."She ran over to him and hugged him. Kenshin returned the hug.  
  
"Let me introduce you to Kaoru-dono and Yahiko."Kenshin said stroking her hair.  
  
They walked into the training hall. Yahiko looked at them and said, "Th-There are TWO Kenshins."  
  
"Yahiko what are you talking about?"  
  
He pointed in their direction. Kaoru was also shocked, "Kenshin, what is going on?"  
  
"Gomen Kaoru-dono, this is Yoshiko, my sister."  
  
"You have a sister?"Yahiko asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"She does look a lot like you. With the hair and eyes."Kaoru said eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"She came because ShiShio attacked her village. We have to get rid of him somehow."Kenshin said.  
  
"True, true. But how?"  
  
"I am not sure, but for now let's let Yoshiko stay here for a while."  
  
"Fine with me."Kaoru said.  
  
* * * 


	2. Chapter 2: They Are A Lot Alike

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: This will be a funny chapter. The first one wasn't that good but it is getting better.  
  
Sister Himura  
Author: Emilee  
Chapter 1: They Are A Lot Alike  
  
Yoshiko had been given the spare room next to Kenshin's. She walked in and sat in the large space. In the middle of the floor was a futon and there were two windows. She quietly laid herself down because night was approaching. She fell asleep dreaming of pleasant dreams.  
  
The next morning she woke up at the exact same time Kenshin did. They both walked in the kitchen also at the same time, bumping into each other.  
  
Kenshin turned to her in surprise. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"I always get up at this time."Yoshiko replied cheerfully.  
  
Later on Kaoru came in. She saw that Kenshin and Yoshiko were both making breakfast.  
  
Cooking must run in the family, Kaoru thought going to wake up Yahiko.  
  
As they returned to the kitchen, Kenshin and Yoshiko had finished cooking.  
  
Sano walked into the dojo as well. "Oi, minna!"  
  
They sat down and began eating. Sano began to scoop a little closer to Yoshiko until they touched. "Oro?"  
  
Everyone's mouths were wide open. "She...she talks like him too."  
  
Sweat started to form on her forehead. "Why is everyone staring at me?"Yoshiko asked slightly moving backwards.  
  
"You said the same word that Kenshin always says."Kaoru said.  
  
"You two are SO much alike."Sano stated.  
  
Kenshin and Yoshiko looked at each other quickly and then looked back. "Well we do wake up at the same time and say oro a lot."Kenshin said scratching his head.  
  
"Well that is because we are related."Yoshiko added.  
  
"True but the only thing different is that Kenshin has a scar. How old are you exactly?"Yahiko asked.  
  
"I am nineteen."Yoshiko replied.  
  
She...she is my age. Now I am REALLY going to like her. Sano chuckled to himself.  
  
* * * 


	3. Chapter 3: ShiShio's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: This is chapter 3. Some drama will start here.  
  
Sister Himura  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 3: ShiShio's Return  
  
Once they had finished breakfast there was a knock on the door.  
  
Kenshin walked over and opened it to see Saitoh.  
  
"Saitoh? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was sent here by the chief. He told me to tell you that ShiShio has returned and you have to go fight him. I am also having to go."  
  
"I see. When shall we depart?"Kenshin asked.  
  
"Today perhaps is the best time."  
  
Yoshiko had been listening in on their conversation. "ShiShio..."She said shakily.  
  
"Who is that?"Saitoh asked taking a puff of his cigarette.  
  
"This is Yoshiko, my sister."  
  
She walked over and said, "ShiShio is back?"  
  
"Yes, do you know of him?"Kenshin asked.  
  
"Don't you remember me telling you? He was the reason I came here. He attacked the village I was staying at. I am afraid of him."  
  
"I understand how you fell. Will you please tell Kaoru-dono and the others where I am going? I do not have time to tell them now."  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
Kenshin and Saitoh got in the carriage and started heading towards Kyoto.  
  
"Bye..."Yoshiko mumbled sadly.  
  
* * * 


	4. Chapter 4: Find Kenshin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's notes: Sry for the wait. I know I haven't updated in a while. This chapter will be pretty good.  
  
Sister Himura  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 4: To Find Kenshin  
  
Yoshiko stood at the doorframe and looked in the direction the carriage had gone. Kaoru walked up to her and asked, "What is wrong?"  
  
He wanted me to tell her, but how well will she handle it? "Kenshin and some guy named Saitoh have gone to Kyoto to fight...ShiShio."  
  
Kaoru was shocked. Her knees gave way and she fell slowly onto the floor. "I can't believe he did this again. First Jineh but now ShiShio."  
  
Yoshiko knelt on the floor to comfort her but it turned out she was the one who needed comforted.  
  
"I am going after him to help him fight."Yoshiko said firmly.  
  
"ShiShio is too powerful for you."  
  
"He destroyed the village I was at and also I am stronger than I look."  
  
Yoshiko took out a sword which was tied around her back underneath her kimono, invisible to the eye.  
  
"Where did you get that?"Kaoru asked.  
  
"This was my father's sword. He gave it to me right before he died. Kenshin had already left so it was given to me. Now, I am going."  
  
"Wait, I am coming with you."Kaoru replied standing and walking towards her.  
  
"All right then, lets go."  
  
They traveled for hours and sat down by a tree to rest. "We will never catch them at this rate."Kaoru said fanning herself.  
  
"Think about it, they went by carriage and left earlier than us. That is why we must keep going without stopping if we want to make it there in time."  
  
"Okay, if you say so then lets continue our journey."  
  
* * * 


	5. Chapter 5: ShiShio Appears

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 5!!! I haope you are all enjoying this.  
  
Sister Himura  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 5: ShiShio Appears  
  
Kenshin and Saitoh stood outside of ShiShio's hideout. They stared inside and began making their way in. ShiShio will regret this day. I have already fought him but the match was undecisive. Now I shall settle the score. I just hope Kaoru and Yoshiko stay out of this. Kenshin has many reveries while they were standing there.  
  
"It is time to go inside, that it is."Kenshin said holding the hilt of his sword.  
  
Saitoh lit a cigarette and replied, "I guess it is."  
  
They walked inside not knowing what awaited them beyond the cave entrance. All they knew that was going to be there was ShiShio.  
  
"Saitoh, do you think ShiShio has gotten stronger than he was last time?"Kenshin asked.  
  
"What do you think? Since you have gotten stronger then he probably has."Saitoh replied throwing away his cigarette then lighting another one.  
  
"Most likely but I should be able to fight at my full potential because all of the Juppongatana are gone."  
  
"Even if you can fight at your full potential, ShiShio will still be hard to defeat. Don't expect any help from me this time."  
  
They continued walking until they saw a door. A tall door similar to the inferno room where Kenshin fought ShiShio last time.  
  
"This is it."Kenshin said holding the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Don't just stand there. Open it!"  
  
Kenshin opened the door but was quite surprised to see the room had changed. his eyes widened as he watched the raging waters hitting the side of the room.  
  
"What happened here? Either ShiShio has lost it or he just wanted to do some redecorating."Saitoh said staring up at a figure on top of the building in the middle of the room.  
  
Kenshin looked up and made the figure out to be...ShiShio. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Scar

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it has been a while since I updated. Please forgive me. LOL  
  
Sister Himura  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 6: The Scar  
  
Kenshin and Saitoh were astonished. They had no way to get to the other side but to swim. The waves were oonstrous and it was almost impossible to cross.  
  
Kenshin clenched him fists and jumped into the raging water. Saitoh jumped in afterwards.  
  
Kenshin struggled and made it half way. He slowed down and took deep breaths.  
  
ShiShio watched them swimming and laughed. "I will kill them before they even get to me." He pressed a button hidden under his robe. The waves rose taking them both under them.  
  
Eight ropes came up through the water and attached to Kenshin and Saitoh's legs and arms, holding them under.  
  
They both gasped and tried their best to break free, but all was useless. They became weary. Kenshin slightly dosed off and finally fainted.  
  
Saitoh had just about enough. He reached for the dagger hidden in his sleeve and cut the ropes on himself. He looked at Kenshin and thought, I told you not to expect any help from me. If you drown then drown for all I care. I came here to face ShiShio and if you don't make it through this little excuse for a threat then you are weak. Weak, WEAK, WEAK! All you will ever be is a low life handing in the shadows with not a care in the world. He finally reached the top but found the room was flooding higher and higher.  
  
"Where is ShiShio? He wouldn't be dumb enough to kill himself."Saitoh said looking around and swimming upward with the water.  
  
"Of course not! I always have a plan."ShiShio yelled from the very top of the room. He was in a small concealed room and was looking down from the roof. It was kind of like a window type thing.  
  
Meanwhile Kenshin was deep in thought in an unconsious world. He saw Yoshiko and Kaoru running into the cave. They saw him fight ShiShio and then Yoshiko...  
  
He opened his eyes quickly and jumped to the top. A giant splash of water covered a portion of the flooding room and Kenshin then hit the window that ShiShio was hiding himself inside of. The window cracked from the force of his blade. ShiShio and Kenshin came falling to the water.  
  
Kaoru and Yoshiko had made it into the cave and reached the room. The gasped at the sight of the water still flooding the room. ShiShio reached into his sleeve and pressed the button once more. The water quickly receeded and the room was back to its regular self. The waves were still strange but the same size they were when they first got there.  
  
Kenshin glared at ShiShio as they stood on the building. They took their stances.  
  
"This match will not be indecisive."ShiShio said smiling.  
  
"I am sure it will not be. However, we both have different notions about the victor that we do."Kenshin replied.  
  
"True, true, but my notion is the true one."ShiShio yelled charging at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin unsheathed his sword and blocked. ShiShio punched him in the stomach and lit gunpowder that was concealed under his sleeve. Kenshin saw it coming and swiftly jumped over ShiShio's head.  
  
He hit him in the back sending him into the wall. Yoshiko and Kaoru watched from the sidelines; no one knew they were there. Yoshiko clenched her fists and swam across the water. Kaoru gasped and followed her.  
  
Kenshin and ShiShio continued fighting. ShiShio managed a hit and knocked Kenshin into the wall this time. He walked over and raised his sword above his head.  
  
"Now you die, Battousai."  
  
He thrusted the sword downward, while Kenshin thrusted upward. Yoshilo managed to reach the top and she ran towards them.  
  
"Yoshiko!"Kaoru screamed.  
  
"Is she mad?"Saitoh remarked.  
  
Kenshin did not notice her till the last minute.  
  
Kenshin and ShiShio did connect with each other. The blade of ShiShio's sword cut a dash on Yoshiko's left cheek, while the sharp end of Kenshin's sword cut another dash on the same cheek, but perpendicular to the other dash.  
  
ShiShio fell to the ground and Kenshin was too worried about Yoshiko to notice he had been stabbed.  
  
He ran over to her and held her hands. "Are you all right? I am not worthy to be forgiven."  
  
"I am fine. It is nothing really."Yoshiko replied holding her hand over her cheek.  
  
"Let me see it."Kenshin said pulling her hand away. He gasped. What he saw was an identical scar to his on the same cheek.  
  
ShiShio got up slowly and Saitoh just had to hurt him somehow. He hit him over into the water and watched him drown.  
  
Kaoru ran over to Kenshin and said, "Are you three all right?"  
  
"We are all fine."Kenshin replied.  
  
"Kenshin, I don't think you are. You have been stabbed pretty badly."  
  
"I have gone through worse than this."  
  
"Yes."Kaoru looked at Yoshiko to see if she had any inguries. She saw her cheek and her eyes widened.  
  
"She has a scar just like you now, Kenshin."  
  
"I know, we needn't worry though. The outside appearance has nothing to do with who you are that it does not."Kenshin replied pulling Yoshiko closer.  
  
Kaoru smiled and looked to where Saitoh was standing. "Where did he go?"  
  
"You know Saitoh. Always going somewhere. Let's go home now shall we?"  
  
They treaded their way back home to the dojo.  
  
*Next day at breakfast*  
  
"Hey Kenshin. You know how I said Yoshiko was just like you? Well, now she is even more like you."Sano said stopping in between bites.  
  
Kenshin looked at Yoshiko who was doing the dishes considering Kenshin's arm was in a sling and he couldn't do it. She was found of dishes, laundry, and cooking just like he was.  
  
"Yes, you are right Sano. Indeed you are."  
  
~*~THE END~*~ 


End file.
